


From tragedy to romance

by JenJo



Series: From romance to tragedy to romance again [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8855962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenJo/pseuds/JenJo
Summary: Clint woke to the feeling of a broken arm.“We’ve been hit!”“From where?”“No idea. Control’s busted. Everyone jump!”“Oh, that’s what happened,” Clint groaned at the memory. Wonder where everyone is now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Week 42: A tragedy that ends in romance.  
> As promised, I fix the last part.

 

_ Steve took a deep breath, before looking Bucky in the eyes. “We couldn’t find Clint.” _

 

Bucky punched a hole in the wall. 

No one said anything when he walked away, returning to his room. 

He knew they would come and talk to him at some point.

But that was in the future. For now, he only had words.

And those words were telling him that Clint was gone.

 

~

 

Clint woke to the feeling of a broken arm. 

“Urgh,” he screwed his eyes up tighter, before opening them. He was in a tree of all things.

_ Why?   _ He thought, wincing as he sat up. The sun was just rising, and he could see a smoking wreckage in the distance.

_ “We’ve been hit!” _

_ “From where?” _

_ “No idea. Control’s busted. Everyone jump!” _

“Oh, that’s what happened,” Clint groaned at the memory.  _ Wonder where everyone is now. _

 

~

 

“So when is the recovery mission?” Natasha asked the room.

“We already tried,” Steve answered her. “We looked  _ everywhere _ .”

“Clearly not. Otherwise you would have found him.”

“Natasha,” Steve sighed, rubbing his eyes. “We’re all worried about him. SHIELD is looking for him.”

“Then why are we sitting here?”

“Fury wanted us all cleared first.”

Tony snorted. “Since when did we do what Fury wanted?”

Steve sighed again. “I’ll go get Bucky.”

“No,” Tony stood up, putting a hand on Steve’s shoulder. “I’ve got this.”

“You sure?”

“Nope,” Tony smiled.

 

~

 

“May I come in?”

“If you’re looking for an apology for the hole in the wall of medical, then leave now.”

Tony walked into the room, finding Bucky sitting on the floor and staring out the window. Tony went and sat beside him, staring out also.

“If I had a hand like yours, I would have done the same thing. Don’t think my current hands would appreciate it.”

Bucky nodded. “Good. So you draw the short straw?”

“Nah, I volunteered.”

“You’re an idiot.”

“So you keep telling me,” Tony turned to look at Bucky, who looked like he had been crying. Tony chose not to comment on it. “We’re going to go find him. You want to come?”

Bucky stood up, pulling Tony up. “Is that even a question?”

“Free choice. You can stay behind-”

Bucky answered by walking out of the room. Tony nodded to himself, following Bucky.

“Good talk.”

 

~

 

Clint was pretty sure he had blacked out at some point. One moment the sun was setting, the next it was morning again. 

He figured that he had gone about three kilometres. 

He could have stayed where he was, but clearly he hadn’t been found yet.

And even considering the option that no one was looking for him was not a possibility.

They were looking for him.

And they would find him.

  
~

 

“HIs communicator went off around here,” Tony turned to Bucky, who was looking up in a tree. “You think he’s up there?”

“He was,” Bucky said, looking down and pointing at a footprint. “That’s him.”

Tony came over, getting the suit to analyse the footprint. “Less than a day old.”

Bucky began walking west, and Tony followed him.

 

~

 

Clint could have sworn he saw a jet fly over at one point.

_ Or it could have been a fly. _

Clint was pretty sure at this point that he was severely dehydrated. Luckily, the sun had remained behind cloud, so he was only mildly sunburnt. 

The hunger hadn’t set in yet, thankfully.

But the dehydration was definitely worse.

_ Thank you body. Can;t even do getting stranded right. _

He closed his eyes, resting his head back against the tree he was sitting at. He couldn’t help but think of Bucky.

Bucky had been worried for him, and Clint had brushed it aside.

_ Your fear of commitment  was affecting the best relationship you’ve ever had, you idiot.  _

Clint didn’t believe in fate. Not really. 

Any time he had ever imagined a future with someone, he had inevitably ended up losing them.

Until Bucky.

_ Except you wouldn’t talk to him. And now you’ll die out here, without telling him how much you care for him. _

Clint sighed internally at himself; he was dramatic, if nothing else. 

“Clint!”

_ And now you’re hearing things. _

“CLINT!”

Clint blinked his eyes open, barely able to keep them open.

“Bucky?”

_ Great, now you’re hallucinating things. _

There was no way that Bucky was crouching in front of him, the Iron Man armour just behind him.

“Wish it was really you,” Clint muttered, closing his eyes slowly. “Then I’d tell you that I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

 

~

 

“Clint?” Bucky’s eyes widened as Clint stopped talking, and he fell unconscious. “Clint?”

“He’s unconscious,” Tony stepped forward. “But once we get him some medical care, he’ll be right.”

Bucky stood up, gesturing to Clint. “Get him there. I’ll make my own way back.”

Tony didn’t second guess Bucky. He nodded, dropping the faceplate and lifting Clint up. Tony then flew up over the trees, getting back to the jet. 

Bucky made his way to the rendezvous point for the second jet.

“Tony’s on his way back,” Steve said as Bucky approached. Natasha, sitting on the edge of the jet, looked at Bucky.

“How was he?”

“He’ll be fine.”

Natasha nodded, standing up and entering the jet. Steve looked at Bucky.

“You sure he was?”

“I’d never lie to her,” Bucky walked past Steve into the jet.  _ Clint  _ will  _ be fine.  _

 

~

 

Clint came to in a silent room. He scrunched up his eyes, before opening them.

“Urgh,” he groaned. “Medical sucks.”

Clint turned to find Bucky by his bedside, his hearing aids in his hands. When he saw Clint awake, he helped Clint put them back in. 

“You’ve been asleep for a day,” Bucky told him, sitting down and taking Clint’s hand in his. “Takes getting lost in a jungle for a week to force you to sleep.”

“A week?” Clint groaned. “Did not know that. But about the sleeping thing-”

“You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.”

“-But I do.” Clint sat himself up, only wincing when he used his broken arm by mistake. He rested that arm across his stomach, and used his free hand to hold onto Bucky. “I’m scared of commitment. It sounds stupid now, but that’s what was causing me to be awake at four am. My mind just could not process that I had a future with you.”

Bucky squeezed Clint’s hand. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“I know. And hopefully, after all of this, I’ll be able to sleep. But for now, I just want to say, for the first time,  that I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“You’ve, uh, already told me.”

“What?”

“When I found you in the jungle.”

Clint’s eyes widened. “I thought you were a mirage.”

“And I thought that you were delusional,” Bucky shook his head, looking down at their hands. “Who’d want to spend their life with me?”

“I would,” Clint smiled, squeezing Bucky’s hand until he looked up. Clint repeated emphatically, “I would.”

Bucky smiled, squeezing Clint’s hand. “The rest of our lives?”

“Hey, knowing us, it’ll be a week.”

Bucky glared at Clint. “Don’t joke about that.”

“You know me,” Clint looked apologetic as he spoke. “Can’t go too long without a joke.”

“Unfortunately.”

“Yeah,” Clint sighed, closing his eyes. “I’m feeling sleepy. You can go, if you want.”

“I’m staying here.”

Clint opened his eyes, smiling at Bucky. “I’m fine, go stretch your legs. Go tell Tasha that I’m fine.”

Nat didn’t like hospitals, Clint knew that she’d want to know that he was fine. So asking Bucky to go tell her achieved two goals. One, Natasha found out that he was fine. Two, Bucky walked around for the first time in a day.

Just as Clint thought, having a goal meant that Bucky left. Clint watched him go with a smile. After a goodbye kiss, of course.

 

~

 

“He’s awake,” Bucky told Natasha, who was sitting on the countertop of the kitchen on  the common floor. 

“Awake?”

“And joking,” Bucky added, coming to stand next to her. “Wanted me to come tell you.”

“He didn’t want you sitting there all the time.”

“Didn’t want you to feel like you had to go down there.”

Natasha nodded. “He is thoughtful like that. He’ll be alright?”

“He has to be,” Bucky said with a smile, standing to leave. But not before he added over his shoulder, “he has a wedding to plan.”

 

~

 

“Barnes.”

“Yes Barton?” Bucky raised an eyebrow at Clint. He had returned to Clint’s room at medical to find Clint sitting up, a frown on his face.

“Why is Tasha under the impression that you and I are getting married?”

Bucky sat down on the bed beside Clint with a smile.

“I didn’t propose to you while half out to it did I?”

Bucky shook his head. “No. Just thought I’d plant a seed in her head.”

“Why?”

“Thought you might like the distraction while you recover.”

“Alright,” Clint nodded, vaguely following Bucky’s logic. “So are we or are we not engaged?”

Bucky shrugged, looking at Clint. “No idea.” 

“Wonderful. That certainly clears things up.”

Bucky laughed, leaning his head back against the pillow. “Glad to be of some help.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
